


only in your arms

by capnperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, post road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnperaltiago/pseuds/capnperaltiago
Summary: in which jake finds out amy liked him and amy can't focus





	only in your arms

Amy didn’t want to be keeping track of how many shots she had missed, but she couldn’t help it. It was getting to a dangerous level.

The squad’s annual trip to the shooting range was always one of Amy’s favorite activities. It was a chance for the group of detectives to make sure they weren’t getting rusty in their skills. She would usually get into a bet or wager with one of her coworkers about how many perfect shots they could take (almost always with Jake) and she would usually win (almost always annoying Jake).

This year was different. This year, there were no bets or wagers because there were no perfect shots. This year, she stayed late to keep shooting after the squad left one by one. No matter how much she tried to focus, and she had been _all day_ , she couldn’t get the bullet to hit the center. It had gotten to a point where she was seriously doubting her detective skills.

Whenever someone commented on her abysmal aim that day, she chalked it up to a different excuse each time.

When Rosa asked, Amy said, “I think it’s because I drank too much coffee, it’s making my hands shake.”

When Charles asked, she said, “I didn’t get any sleep last night, it’s making me lose my focus.”

Gina made fun of her, Terry shook his head, and Jake didn’t ask. He knew why, just as Amy did.

Just less than 24 hours before, Amy had broken up with her boyfriend, confessed her crush to her coworker in front of his girlfriend, and had that coworker tell her they’re just friends.

“Dammit!” She groaned, slamming the gun down. Shot number 87. Still not in the center.

“Amy?”

Amy’s eyes grew large. She thought everyone had left. “Jake? What are you still doing here?” she asked, tentatively.

“I left my hoodie here, I just came to get it. What are _you_ still doing here?”

Amy sighed. As if she hadn’t been embarrassed enough in the last few days, now she had to continue. “Uh, I’m still practicing. Just want to be able to beat you next year,” she laughed measly, picking the gun back up.

Jake very obviously didn’t buy it.

“Are you still having trouble getting the shot?”

Amy waited for the continuation of that question. Normally, it would be followed with some sort of banter in which he made fun of her. This time, there was a mutual understanding between them that it wasn’t the time for banter.

At the lack of a response, Jake continued. “Listen, I know breaking up with someone isn’t easy, even if that someone was Teddy. There’s no shame in being a little worse at your job today.”

Amy’s eyebrows rose up. Her lack of focus was not because she was finally free of that pilsner obsessed bore. It was because that bore outed her to Jake and because Jake basically shot her down. Not that she expected him to break up with Sophia on the spot, but hearing that they’re just friends was still a knife in her chest.

“No, uh, yeah. I’m thinking about Teddy. That’s what has me unfocused,” she said. No need to mention the truth.

“Okay, I’m going to help you and don’t refuse because we’ve all been here before and you just need to forget everything else except what’s happening right now.” Jake tried to maneuver himself correctly. “Can I…” He motioned with his arms.

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” she said as he wrapped his arms around his. “This is only weird if you make it weird.” She laughed awkwardly.

“Right. So just slowly breathe in and out and relax. I’ll try to help to steady your arms and hands.”

Despite his best efforts, Amy’s breathing only got faster. Having the guy you’re trying to get over wrapped around you makes it a little hard to actually relax.

“Hey, hey,” Jake murmured, rubbing her arm with one hand. “Trust me.”

Amy’s arms relaxed in between his and suddenly they were one and the same. Her hands were his hands as they wrapped together around the pistol, steadying together, pointing at the target. She could feel his breath on her neck and her heart beating against her rib cage. She was hyperaware of everything that was happening and she never wanted it to stop. The warmth radiating off of him felt like home. He smelled like a breath of fresh air. Everything about him soothed her to her core.

Before she knew it, they pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the center of the target. His arms detached themselves from her too soon and were accompanied by his cheers. “See! I knew you could do it! You just had to forget about everything else,” Jake said. “You’re not the precinct’s second best detective for nothing.”

Amy laughed. “I’m going to let you have that one, but only because you helped me today. Thank you,” she said, her cheeks tinting pink.

“Don’t mention it. You just had to find your groove again.” Jake beamed, turning around. “Well, see you Monday, Ames.”

“See you Monday, Jake.” Amy murmured to his retreating back.

They didn’t talk about this night again after that, but both of them left the range feeling different. Amy realized she was going to have to try a lot harder to get over her feelings and to accept that her and Jake were not going to happen. Jake, on the other hand, realized he lied to his girlfriend the other night when he said his feelings for Amy were gone.

Suffice to say, this night changed things for both of them.


End file.
